The Light In The Black
by CeriBerri
Summary: Lexy Clark is going to her final year at Hogwarts but how will she cope with her feeling going all over the place for a certain Black boy and will he ever return the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Once again it was the first of September. Kings Cross station was bustling with people. The porters were kept busy by people coming up and asking where certain platforms were, occasionally a young child, around the age of 11, would come up and ask in an innocent voice " excuse me sir, but where is platform 9 ¾?" Of course, whenever one of these questions was asked the porter would turn and walk away. But little did they know the children were not just messing around but were really looking for platform 9 ¾ as they needed to board the train that left from there at 11:00 precisely.

Abroad the train in the last carriage sat a group of four boys, One tall and lean with a mess of dark hair, which always looked like he had walked through a hedge backwards, that flopped down to cover his round glasses. The second was shorter than the first with black hair which fell just above his shoulders, his build was that of an athlete, upon his face he wore a cheeky smirk which was sure to attract all the ladies but not keep him out of trouble but it was the stormy grey eyes witch captured most. The third was average. Average height, average build, average smile and average sandy hair. But his eyes held something else, a spark of danger. Then there was the fourth. The complete opposite of the three handsome boys sitting around him. He was short and stout with little piggy eyes. His hair fell like a mop and his smile was just kind of weird. Yet all these boys were still the best friend, they did everything together and right now they were planning the start of year prank. Or they were until a fiery red head and little blond came crashing through the door.

"Is she here?" Lily exclaimed looking round the compartment with wide eyes. James' eyes locked onto her green one's as they wandered around the compartment. "Nice to see you too Lily." Sirius said. "How was my holiday you ask? It was very good; James and I played Quidditch and planed some more pranks for our last year here. How was your holiday?" Lily looked down at him with annoyance. Alice, who had been standing just outside the compartment stepped inside, asked "Have you guys seen Lexy? The train leaves in two minutes and she still hasn't got on." Sirius let out a bark like laugh "Don't worry about her, it's been the same for six years and will be this year too. When the train is just about to leave she will come bursting through that door without a care in the world." Peter then piped up "I bet she won't, Five gallons she will miss it." Sirius turned in his seat and examined the small boy next to him. His grin slowly crept back on to his face and he stuck out his hand "You're on Wormtail. But will all know that your five gallons will soon be mine."

While Sirius and Peter sat staring at the door and James at Lily Remus let out a sigh and turned to the two girls standing in the door way and asked them "Do you want to sit with us for the journey?" Lily looked at him and smiled but then looking at James the smile turned in to a frown "No its okay will find somewhere else" she started to say but Alice cut across her and replied instead "Yeah since everywhere else is full we would love to" and dragged Lily to the seat between the window and James. Sirius looked at his little golden pocket watch and started a count down. When he reached 5 Peter let out a small giggle saying "She's missed it" When Sirius had reached 2 Lily muttered "She is actually going to miss it this time." And then when Sirius reached 1 and the train started to move the compartment door flew open and standing in the door way was a tall slim girl with brown hair which cascaded down her back, her blue eyes sparkled as she took in the sight before her. "Hello guys. Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lexy point of view

I looked up at the clock that overhung the station as I clambered out of my dad's mini. Realising that there is only five minutes left until the train leaves I rushed around the back of the mini and heaved my trunk, broom and cage out of the boot. Dad finally got out of the car and came round the back to meet me. "So final year then, you excited?" he asked "Yeah dad, but since I only have five, no four minutes to catch the train I really have to go." I rushed out. Reaching over I hug and kissed my dad goodbye and raced off towards the train station and platform 9 ¾ where the last year of my school life would begin. Dad shouted "Good luck Lexy, cast some spells and make potions, whatever it is you do at that weird school of yours." I spun round and put my fingers up to my lips to tell my dad to shut up and ran off again calling out as I went "See you soon dad, and tell mum and sis that if I don't get to school this year it's all their fault for taking ages." And with that I rounded the corner to find myself in front of the wall that changed my life.

I closed my eyes and took a breath in. Opening my eyes I started a brisk walk towards the wall which slowly turned in to a jog and eventually a run. When I hit the wall instead of going smashing into it I slid straight through it. I blinked a couple of times and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Looking around a small smile appeared on my face and I let out a little giggle. I stood still for a moment taking in the sight around me. The bright red steam engine coughing out smoke. All the parents and younger siblings shouting goodbyes out to their family on board the train. I was shaken out of my daze by a pair of hands on my shoulders. Turning round I looked up into the face of Frank Longbottom. My mouth spread into a wide grin which is reserved for only my best friends. I jumped up to hug him round the neck. Stepping away I looked into his eyes and saw the glint that had only been there since he started dating my little blond friend. "Soo Frank my boy, how is the lovely Alice?" I asked him with a sly smirk on my face. I started to laugh as his ears and cheeks slowly blushed a deep red. He scowled at me then. "You better get on that train. Its setting off in a minute" Frank told me. And with that he turned around and went to stand with Alice's family.

Yelling my thanks I set off at a run to the only open door of the train right near the back where I knew my friend were. I leaped on just as the door was closed and turned towards the guard who shot me a smile "Close one this time Lexy, you get later every time." I smiled at him and replied "Well you got to make an entrance." I looked round the corridor searching for a bit of blond or red hair. "They're in the last compartment" said the guard confirming my suspicion. I turned and shot him a smile and walked off towards the last compartment. When I reached it I heard Peter letting out a small giggle and then he said "She's missed it" I frowned trying to figure out what them were talking about as Sirius counted down "4,3" then Lily muttered "She is actually going to miss it this time." And I realised they were counting down on me arriving. "2,1" Just as Sirius said "0" and the train started to move I burst through the door and took in the sight before me. Peter sitting with his mouth hanging open, Lily smiling but still with an annoyed look about her, James, Remus and Alice all had a smile on their face which turned to a laugh when they saw Peter's face. And then there was Sirius positively beaming at me. "Hello guys. Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down between Peter and Remus, pushing Peter into Alice, and put my feet up on Sirius who was spread out over two seats next to James and then finally Lily tucked up against the window to get as far away from James as possible. Sirius looked at me then down at my feet that were resting on his lap and then back up at me with a frown upon his face. I stuck my tongue out at him with a small grin on my face. Lily let out a frustrated sigh and we all turned to look at her. James lent over her shoulder to look at the book she was engrossed in. "Lily you do know that we didn't have any homework for the holiday?" "Yes James I do know that, but some of us do want to succeed in our final year." Sirius let out a snort "But Lily some of us are just too perfect for homework" He raised his eyebrows at Peter who started giggling hysterically. Soon enough everyone was laughing along with him.

When we had finally finished laughing, in Peter's case giggling, I stood up and stretched "I'm hungry." "Whenever have you not been hungry." "Shut up Sirius. I'm hungry, who wants to come and find the sweet trolley with me?" Peter stood up and we walked out of the door. We had got to the next compartment when someone behind us shouted "Hey wait for me." It was Sirius. When he finally reached us I walked off with the boys following me. "So Wormtail, got any ladies you need to tell us about?" Sirius kicked me as I let out a giggle disguised as a cough. Peter let out a sad sigh and muttered "No. But what about you Padfoot?" "Well you know Mary MacDonald?" Sirius replied "Yeah the one that shares a dorm with Lexy, with the blond hair and a huge bum?" Peter asked. "Well, we met up in the holiday and well she was all over me so I took the opportunity. But I'm not with her anymore." I rolled my eyes and spun round to face Sirius. "What is wrong with all you boys?" I shouted. "You're always talking about girls like we are toy to be won or a piece of meat to play with." With that I stormed off towards the sweet cart at the end of the carriage leaving the boys standing there with their mouths hanging open.

After buying all the sweets I walked back down the carriage toward the compartment, walking past Sirius and Peter who were glued to their spot still with their mouths hanging open. "Come on boys you'll catch flies like that." When we got back to the compartment there was two new people sitting in it waiting for us. Amos Diggory was sitting in the seat next to Sirius' and Gilderoy Lockhart was in my seat. Sirius and Peter pushed past me and dived into their seats. I let out a groan realising there were no seats left. Gilderoy patted his knee and sent a wink in my direction. I looked away in disgust searching for another possibility. James was occupied with Lily and Lily with ignoring him. Remus and Alice were attempting a game of chess. Amos had his broom across his lap polishing it and Peter well it wasn't advisable to sit on his lap. My only choice was Gilderoy or Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

I chose the latter. Plonking myself on Sirius's lap he let out a grunt. I turned round and sent him a cheeky grin then turning back pulled all the sweets out of my pocket. "Merlin beard Lexy I hope you're going to share them with us" Gilderoy said. I scoffed. "She never shares her sweets." Sirius replied for me "You should know that by now." "Yeah" Peter piped up "the only way to get sweets off Lexy is to steal them." During this hostile exchange I sat and ate my sweets without a care in the world. "Lockhart you should have learnt that by now, we have known her for what? Seven years." Said Sirius while stealing one of the chocolate frogs out of my lap. I turned round and tried to snatch it back but Sirius had already stuffed it into his mouth whole. I crossed my arms and gave Sirius an evil glare. "Well Lexy." Sirius said in a flirtatious voice "If you really want that chocolate frog in particular you can come and get it." I smacked him round the head with a Liquorice wand. I stuck it in my mouth and sat with then end hanging out. Sirius then proceeded to grab the end not in my mouth between his teeth. Lily looked up and let out a little giggle causing James to look up over at me and Sirius. "Look at them flirting again." By then everyone was looking at us. I tore away from Sirius ripping the Liquorice wands in the middle. Sirius let out his bark like laugh once again while I scowl at Lily.

By the time we had finished eating all the sweets Peter had fallen asleep with his mouth hanging open with drool dripping on to Gilderoy. Alice and Remus were still engrossed in their game of chess. Amos and James were having an argument over which Quidditch team was better, Puddlemere United on James' side and the Montrose Magpies on Amos'. Lily had her head in the book once again rapidly making notes. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and started tracing lined and shaped in the air making the compartment light up. I let out a content sigh and lent back into Sirius and closed my eyes. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and let his head rest on my shoulder. Soon he was snoring so loud the rest of the compartment jerked awake. Amos dug his elbow into Sirius' side which woke him up with a start. "Sirius if all the ladies heard you snore like that I'm sure they would all turn to Peter instead." James stated. Sirius scoffed "Yeah like that would ever happen, Look at him now drooling all over Lockhart's shirt." Gilderoy shot up shoving Peter of him, who fell onto the floor with a crash. The whole compartment busted out laughing and I knew this was going to be a fantastic final year.

The train chugged into the platform at Hogmeads train station and let out a final puff of smoke. Everyone shot up and fell over each other trying to get out of the train. When we had all finally got out I stood on the platform while everyone else walked off to the carriages. Over the heads of the students a loud bellowing voice could be heard "First years, this way." My face lit up with a smile as I remembered the first time I heard that voice. All the first years rushed past me towards the half giant of a man Hagrid. Looking toward the lake that they would soon be journeying across in the little boats I saw that unlike the calm day I had for my trip there was a storm brewing and the waves were already crashing onto the rocks. Someone grab my hand, dragged me towards the last carriage and shoving me out of my daze. I looked down at myself realising that my clothes were dripping wet, it must have started raining while I was standing outside. I looked round for my saviour from the rain and my eyes landed on Bertram Aubrey. The other seventh year Gryffindor male. His usual spiked up brown hair was plastered to his face, his sopping wet robe hung off his tall body and he was smiling his lopsided grin at me.


	5. Chapter 5

When the carriage reached Hogwarts Bertram and I ran up the steps and into the great hall. I saw Bertram cast a drying spell on himself so following his example I cast one on myself. We entered the great hall and I looked around for my friends. Lily was sitting down the front end waiting to greet all the first years with a very moody looking James. The rest of the marauders and Alice were sitting in our normal places with a very made up Mary MacDonald who was clutching onto Sirius as if he would disappear when she let go. I scoffed at the sight. "If you don't want to sit with her I'm sure Lizzy won't mind you sitting with us." Lizzy is Bertram's twin sister the final girl in Gryffindor seventh year. I looked up at him and was about to accept his offer when out of the corned of my eye I saw Alice waving madly at me. "I'm sorry Bertram, but I can't leave Alice alone with those three. It would be like condemning her to death. But maybe some other day?" I smiled up at him. "Yeah sure, see you later then." And with that he walked off towards Lizzy. I smiled at his retreating figure.

When I sat down between Alice and Remus Alice turned to me "So was that the devilishly handsome Mr Bertram Aubrey you were just flirting with up by the doors?" "Well I wouldn't call it flirting exactly." I replied as my cheeks blushed red. "Aha! Your cheeks say otherwise." Remus stated whilst pouring some orange juice ready for the sorting. "And anyway he can't stop glancing in your direction" "Alice shut up, I swear the whole great hall can here you." Alice, Remus and Peter busted out laughing at my distress. "Well that's what you like isn't it? "Mary piped up from Sirius's arm. We all turned to her in shock and Alice started to glare at her. "Mary shut up and go powered your nose or whatever it is you do." "Yeah what Alice said." Peter piped up. Professor McGonagall had reached the top of the hall where the teacher's table was and the stool with the sorting hat resting upon it was with all the first years. If she hadn't shushed the school when she did all hell would had broken out on the Gryffindor table.

When the sorting was over and all the first years were seated at their respectable house table and Dumbledore had said his speech all the food appeared on the tables. The hall was filled with a gasp from the first years and a little smile appeared on my face as I remembered the first time the food had appeared in front of me. I went to pour myself a glass of pumpkin juice but was stopped but a hand on mine. I looked up and my eyes met Sirius'. "I wouldn't drink any of that if I were you." He muttered under his breath. I looked around the great hall and saw that loads of the pupils had pumpkins for heads. "How did you do that?" "Well Lexy, you know that spell we learnt last year." Sirius asked. "What that one that encases someone's head in a pumpkin, Melfors?" "Yep, that one." Peter put in. "Well" Sirius continued "We found a way to put the spell on any object that contained pumpkins. So when we entered the great hall I casted the spell and now anything containing pumpkins will encase your head into a pumpkin." Remus let out a sigh "Well there you have it, what the famous James and Sirius spend their holidays doing." "And isn't it worth it? Look at McGonagall, I do believe she looks ravishing with that pumpkin head." We all looked up to the teachers table and Sirius was right Professor McGonagall did have a pumpkin for a head. Once Professor Dumbledore had transformed everyone back to normal and told everyone that the school year had now officially started for the marauders we were all sent to bed. Lily marched straight past us huffing and puffing about the influence we were setting with James and the first years trailing along behind her. No sooner had we finally got out of the great hall trouble found us. The Slytherins were waiting wands out and smirks across their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well well well, why if it isn't the blood traitors and the mudbloods." "Shut up Avery. We all know it's not good to speak idiot, it makes you seem like a troll, and all they need to do is point and grunt so you're getting pretty close." "Lexy shut up." Alice whispered in my ear. "Yeah listen to blonde, it might save you one day in the future." Severus spoke up from the darkness behind Avery, Ulciber and Regulus. "I wonder what Lily would say if she heard you speaking like that Snivellus?" Sirius asked as he walked out of the hall with Mary still attached to his arm. When Mary saw the situation, four Slytherins and three Gryffindor all with their wands pointing at one another she quickly unlatched herself from Sirius' arm and ran up the stairs towards the common room. "Hello brother long time no see the house has been very peaceful without you stinking up the place with you mudblood loving breath." Said Regulus with a cruel smirk on his face. Sirius's jaws tighten as he pulled his wand from his pocket and directed it at Regulus' head. "Sirius don't, that's what they want you to do, there just looking for a fight." I said grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling it down. "Yeah listen to her, it's funny, the ones that know best are the mudbloods" Sirius let out a growl pulled his arm out of my grip and shot a spell at Avery stomach with such force it shot him flying in to the wall at the far end of the corridor with a crash.

Soon hexes and jinxes were flying everywhere, even Peter was getting involved but nothing he did made any difference. I managed to cast a few good spell and hit Snape with a very impressive Jelly legs jinx leaving him wobbling around the place. After five minutes of casting jinxes and hexes someone shouted "Crucio" causing everyone to freeze and spin round to try and find the person who spoke the spell. My eyes locked onto the caste, Avery, and the spell was directed at Alice. Time seemed to slow down as the bolt of light got closer to her when suddenly someone crashed into her causing her to fall to the side and the spell to carry on past her into the wall at the far end. I was about to send a very vicious Bat-bogey hex at Avery when a shield knocked us all back holding us away from each other. "You're in your seven year and yet you are still acting like silly first years." A shrill voice spoke out from the entrance to the great hall. "You are supposed to set an example on all the younger years." "But Professor" Sirius cut in. "No you will all go to the headmaster's office at once." "But Avery." "No Miss Clark, you will not say another word on the matter until the headmaster whished you to. Now go." Professor McGonagall ordered.

When we all had piled into Professor Dumbledore's office, with a few rude words whispered to each other, we all stood with our heads hung in shame while he examined us from under his half-moon spectacles. "So, tell me what happened?" we all spoke at once all telling our own story. The one thing that Dumbledore picked up on was Alice, Avery and the Cruciatus Curse. "I would like all of you to go back to your common room and go to bed. Your head of house will think of a suitable punishment for each of you." We all turned and started to head through the door and down the spiral staircase. "Not you Alice, I wish to speak with you alone, and Mr Avery will you come back tomorrow before breakfast." With that we left and made our way back to the common room. When we got there I flopped down on the soft crimson sofa which set around me perfectly as I snuggled in to it and I let out a long sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean Alice almost got hit by a Cruciatus curse!" We had told Lily and James about the duel and for the past half hour Lily had been lecturing us about how immature it was and that we were supposed to be setting an example for all the lower years. "You would think she was related to McGonagall the way she's going on about it." Sirius whispered in my ear. "Yeah maybe during the holiday she had a McGonagall crash course." "Who started it then?" Lily asked when her lecture was done. We all exchanged looks. "Well do you mean who cast the first spell or who was begging for a fight?" I asked. "Because if it the latter the Slytherins came to us and started it." Remus finished. "No who cast the first spell?" We all looked at our feet or a random spot in the common room, anywhere but at Lily until Peter spoke up "Sirius make Avery go flying into a wall." "Peter shut up!" "Sorry Sirius, but she's really scary when she is angry, and she was staring at me." "That's because you're the easiest person to crack." Lily had turned to Sirius and the glare that she spent him shook his never moving front.

"Well he called Lexy the M word so I just did what anyone would do." "Sirius you're in your seventh year grow up a little." "But James and Remus would do the same thing." Lily then turned the glare to James. "Well" James stammered causing me to let out a little giggle at his discomfort. "If anyone called you that they would curse them to hell because well it's you." Lily let out an annoyed sigh. "You guys need to learn that something's can be resolved by just walking away." We all sat in silence for a few minutes until Sirius stood up "But he called Lexy the M word and she wasn't going to do anything about it so I decided to teach him a lesson." He argued. "So now I can't take care of myself?" I asked "No I didn't mean it like that, it was just that you." "Yes you did, you always think I can't do anything for myself." I argued cutting across him. "But he called you the rudest word anyone could and you're satisfied by just walking away?" "Sirius just let it go." "Yeah Sirius listen to James, at least he not an idiot." I shouted "But he would have done the same thing!" "Merlin Sirius you never learn, I can do things on my own." "But he called you the M word and you were just going to walk away!" ""Yeah I was, do you know why?" "Yeah it what you always do because you can't stand up for yourself!" I stood there in shock "Well why don't you go and find one of your girlfriend to shag, It what you always do isn't it? Use them then chuck them, that your motto!" With that I stormed up to my dorm.

I flopped on to my bed and let out a frustrating scream. Why is he always like this? Constantly thinking I can't look after myself. And now he's gone a got me a detention. Lily came up the stairs with Alice explain what had happened while she was in Dumbledore's office. They walked over to my bed and sat down on it. "Lexy are you okay?" Alice asked. "I'm fine" I mumbled into my pillow. "Sirius shouldn't have said any of those things, but then again neither should you. Are you sure your fine" Lily asked. "Yes I'm fine." Well last time you two got in an argument you didn't talk for a month." "But Alice they always make up randomly." "Yeah it like one day their worst enemies and the next their joking around like best friends. "Alice I often wondered if there's a little thing going on between them." "Ohh I thought I was the only one who thought that." Alice and Lily teased. I reached for my pillow and while Alice and Lily were laughing I swung it hitting Lily round the head with a satisfying thump. Lily let out a shocked gasp then grabbed a pillow and threw it at me. I ducked and the pillow hit Alice square in the face. Soon we were involved in a full out pillow fight. I threw a pillow at Lily who was standing by the door but she ducked the pillow kept on sailing through the air and came in contact with Mary who had just walked through the door with a wallop.


	8. Chapter 8

"I would have a go at you but I need my beauty sleep ready for tomorrow." Mary said walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Well she'll need a lot of sleep to get to the beauty stage." Alice whispered to me and Lily. We all busted into giggles and jumped onto my bed drawing the curtains around the bed and casting a silencing charm. "So" Said Lily starting of our beginning of year tradition secret sharing. "Alice, how's Frank?" I asked while Alice blushed red. "Well over the summer I went to see his family in their little cottage by the coast. Then he came to stay with my family for the rest of the holiday." "Aww how cute, I wish I could have something like that. Don't you Lexy?" "Well you could if you would only accept James' offer. And me I'm not so bothered. Anyway, Alice did you and Frank do anything naughty?" Alice's blush went from a light pink to a crimson red. "Merlin you did, I can't believe it! What was he like? Gentle and sweet or rough and well not so sweet?" I questioned jumping on my bed. "Lexy that's private for Alice." "It doesn't matter Lily, she just jealous that I got some way before she ever will." Alice teased. "Well it's not my fault than any boy that shows the slightest bit of interests with me finds themselves in the hospital wing the day after."

The next day when we had all got ready, and fought for the bathroom, me Lily and Alice made our way down to the great hall for breakfast. Just as Lily and Alice were about to sit down in our usual spot by the marauders I walked off towards an open spot near the middle of the table and sat there. Looking back towards Lily and Alice they exchanged looks then got up to join me. "So Lexy how long is this going to go on for because eating breakfast with the marauders is actually quite peaceful unlike eating in the midst of all these younger years." Alice asked me. "Will we sit here until Sirius come up and gives me a proper apology." I replied heaping bacon onto my plate. I love bacon my day can't start without it. "Miss Johnston, Miss Clark." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around and looked up to see Professor McGonagall. "Your detention will be at seven until eleven tonight and every night for the rest of the week. Please arrive at my office at quarter to seven precisely or there will be time added." And with that she walked away toward the marauders who had just walked into the great hall.

In transfigurations, the second lesson of the day, instead of letting us sit with whoever we wanted like Professor McGonagall had promised for all the pupils doing higher transfigurations she put us in a seating plan. Lily was with Remus lucky girl. Alice with Peter, we all still wonder how he ever got into higher. James with Snape, worse idea in the world. And I was sat next to Sirius at the back of the class. Lily gave me a look to say 'make up' and I could see Remus giving Sirius the same. When Professor McGonagall told us that we were going to start studying human transfiguration I let out a groan. Last year when we had been given couple of taster lesson my attempt of it had been the worst in the class, it was worse than Peter's, and now I was sat by the only person in the class who had mastered it in those three short taster lessons. Life can be so harsh. "Now do all of you know the spell we learnt last year?" Professor McGonagall started. "Today we are going to perfect that. The incarnation is on the board. Now off you go practice." After Professor McGonagall had finished she left her spot behind her desk and walked over to mine and Sirius' table giving complements and advice to the others as she walked past. "Mr Black I do not want you to practice this spell as we know you have it under your belt so can you teach Miss Clark it for this lesson?" With that she walked of leaving me to be taught by the Sirius. That did not go well, by the end of the lesson I had only managed to tint Sirius' skin orange. "For this week's homework I would like everyone to have perfected this spell, work with your partner. Class dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

That evening Alice and I set of to Professor McGonagall's office for out detention. We arrived with five minutes to spare. I sat on the floor and got out the bouncy ball my sister had given me for my birthday in the summer. I started to throw it at the wall opposite me so it would bounce back into my lap. When I had settled into a rhythm someone grabbed the ball out of the air in front of my eyes. I looked up to see Sirius staring at the ball with awe. He bounced it on the floor and when it bounced back and hit him on the nose. Sirius jumped back in surprised and I grabbed the ball out of the air pocketing it and standing up brushing my skirt off. I stuck my tongue out at Sirius just as Professor McGonagall called us into her office. "Mr Lupin, you will stay here and mark through all the homework that I got from over the summer. Miss Johnston and Mr Pettigrew you will go and clean out the owlery. Mr Black and Miss Clark you will go and clean the trophy room tonight. All of this will be done without magic so hand your wands over." With that we all handed over our wands and set off toward our detention.

I stood at the door to the trophy as Sirius marched in "I swear it gets dirtier every time I have to clean it." He stated. I let out a little laugh. "And you have a lot of experience in that department do you?" Sirius looked at me then ran to the desk in the centre of the room which held all the cleaning items. He jumped on top of it. "I Sirius Black am the king of cleaning the trophy room. And you" He turned and pointed to me. "You are my prisoner, and I shall make you clean this room from top to bottom while I sleep." He flopped down on the table and closed his eyes. "Oh really?" I asked a small smile forming on my lips. "Well I am a princess who you have kidnapped from my tower. The princess of the cleaning items and I declare that you help me clean up." I ordered playing along with Sirius. He sat up a grin on his face "Well as you are a princess and what kind of prince would I be if I didn't help the princess out?" with that he jumped up and grabbed half of the cleaning items and ran to the far side of the room to start cleaning. I smiled a small smile then went over to the opposite side of the room and started to clean it.

When I finished my side I sat down and looked around for Sirius. He was dancing around singing a song, really out of tune. I let out a small laugh and lay down closing my eyes. While I was lying down I must have fallen asleep because I was shaken awake by two big eyes on my shoulders. I sat up coming face to face with Sirius. He stuck out his tongue and shoved me off the back of the table. I fell on to a pile of sponges and cloths which softened my landing. I let out a gasp and looked up and saw Sirius leaning over the edge of the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Well I'm rather enjoying this view." I kicked my leg up narrowing missing his face and stood up. Only to slip back over on the slippy floor. Sirius burst out laughing "Well you look like you're having loads of fun down there." "Yeah loads. You should really come and join me." Sirius slipped his shoes off. "Eww that stinks. Put you shoes back on Sirius, you're going to kill the whole castle." "Now Lexy that is where you are wrong. If I close the door." Sirius explained "The spell will be stuck in here and only you will die. Anyway I want to slide and to do that I need to take off my shoes." He said sliding over to me. I slipped my shoes of and reached up to take his outstretched hand. Sirius pulled me up and soon we were sliding all over the room. I slide over to the table and sat on it. Sirius tried to do the same but overshot and crashed into the table and ended up sprawled on the floor. I erupted into fit of giggles as he tried to pull himself up onto the table. In the end Sirius grabbed my leg and pulled me down beside him. For the rest of the detention we stayed on the floor messing around and chatting.


	10. Chapter 10

When Sirius and I got back to the common room, after falling through the entrance, we looked around for our friends. My eyes fell on Remus sitting in front of a girl with Blond hair. "Niamh!" The girl spun round in shock. When she noticed that the person who had deafened the common room with the yell was me Niamh jumped up and ran into my outstretched arms. "Merlin Lexy, I have been looking for you all over and when I finally got up here Remus told me that you had detention so we have started our weekly homework session." "More like weekly flirting session" Sirius breathed in my ear. I let out a snort which turned into a cough. Sirius prompted thumped me on the back while Niamh and Remus studied me strangely. "Well it looks like Lexy here needs a glass of water" Sirius said grabbing my hand "So we will be off to my dorm." He started to lead me towards the boys staircase "So have fun in your flirting session" With that he ran up the stairs dragging me behind him while Niamh and Remus blushed Red.

When we reached the dorm Sirius collapsed on his bed and let out a roaring laugh. I looked at him in confusion "What is wrong with you?" "Did you see their faces? They were all like." Sirius pulled a face which I have to admit was a lot like the face Remus and Niamh had just been making. "Sirius I often wonder what goes on in that tiny brain of yours." Sirius looked at me his grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I felt like they were drawing me in to him. "Well mostly pranks and girls run around my head." Sirius replied snapping me out of my trance. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him "What, what did I do?" Sirius had a worried look on his face. "No, I just want to practice the pumpkin spell." Sirius let out a sigh of relief and stood up ready to help me practice. I was just as bad as always, but the end of the mini session I had only been able to turn his face the orange colour and his hair a murky green. "Lexy you need to relax a little, you're so tense. Come sit down here." Sirius demanded indicating to the floor in front of the foot of his bed. I sat down carefully with my back to the bed while Sirius settle down on the bed with his legs placed on either side of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began to massage them.

Sirius and I were still like this when Lily, Remus, Niamh, James and Peter finally made their way up to the dorm. "You sad they were having sex" James burst out. Peter dissolved into a fit of giggles while Lily scowled at James. Remus and Niamh exchanged looks. "Well…" Sirius said "We had just finished, you missed it by a few minutes." I finished with a grin. "Lexy!" Lily screamed making everyone cower "What has gotten into you? You are only seventeen and still at school and with Sirius. I can't believe you." Sirius straightened up and stretched. I couldn't help noticing the well-toned tanned strip of his stomach that could just be noticeable at the bottom of his shirt. "Lily, dear Lily-flower do you really believe that me and Lexy would have sex up here in the room which anyone of you five could just prance in here and disturb us?" "Well no." "This is exactly why we use the Room Of Requirements to fulfil our needs." Lily's face paled as she processed what Sirius had just said. "Lily he's lying. We have not been having sex or anything along those lines." I shot Sirius a look just as he was about to cut across me which made him shut up. "All we were doing was practicing the pumpkin spell. Apparently I was too tense so Sirius here offered to relieve the tenseness for me." I finished. Lily let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the pile of beanbag chairs, which the boys kept in their room for times such as these, and settled down on them. I settled back in to my position and Sirius began massaging my shoulders once more. The rest of the boys and Niamh settled down and then we began to talk the night away once again. But this time James seemed like his world was a whole lot brighter. Why? Because Lily was with us too.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I have not updated for so long but I have been reallt busy with mocks and stuff. Also I have writers block at the moment so please if you have any ideas just say. Thanks X

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by someone jumping on top of me. "Wake up Lexy, we have Quidditch try outs in half an hour." Niamh screamed in my ear. I let out a groan and rolled over pulling my pillow over my head. "Come on Lexy." Lily piped up. "Niamh and I are already dressed and ready to go down to the pitch." When she said this I shot up and stared at her with wide eyes. "Niamh. Do my eyes deceive me? Has our lovely friend Lily got up early to watch Quidditch try outs for the first time ever?" "Those were my exact thoughts when she woke me up all dressed and ready." I turned back to Lily with my mouth hanging open. "What? I wanted to watch what you actually do in training." I got out of bed grabbed my training uniform and walked into the bathroom to get ready. When I got out Lily practically jumped up and headed down the stairs towards the common room. "What's up with her?" I asked "Either she has been possessed, or she really wants to see our captain and head boy in action."

When we got down to the pitch we found that basically everyone from our house was there. All the team from last year, all the girls hoping to get with Sirius or James, people who could play and wanted to get on the team as they weren't good enough last year, people who were terrible and thought they were in with a chance, first years that were just there and all the spectators. James was in the middle of the speech he gives at the start of every try out when we finally joined the people on the pitch. Lily had gone up to the stands and was sitting with Alice who was waving down at us. When James had finished his speech he made everyone run five laps, the same as he makes us do at the beginning of every training session. "Lexy, Alice. I wanna talk to you." We walked over to James with our heads down. "I told you last year that if you were late I wouldn't let you on the team." "But James, think about it. Where would you be without your best Chaser and Seeker?" "Well the Seeker part is true. But everyone knows that I am the best Chaser to set foot in Hogwarts since Quidditch was first played here." I growl at him and set off at a light run round the pitch with Niamh at my side.

"All right guys I want you to go and stand where I tell you to depending on what positions you want to play." James commanded. "Keepers by the goal post to my left, Seekers the one on my right, Chasers on the left of the centre and Beaters on the right." Everyone started to walk to their allocated spot. "You know James. I think Lily over there in the stands will be very impressed with this mature James we so often she on the pitch." I muttered in his ear as I walked past him. James' hand flew to his hair. James wandered round watching different groups doing drills he had set them running his hand through his hair every five minutes. Finally he came over my group, the Chasers. "All right guys get in to threes and then pair up with another group." I looked round trying to find two people who seemed to be good players since one of the Chasers from last year had left and James couldn't try out with us. My eyes fell upon a sixth year boy Sam Sword when he caught my eye he made his way over to join me. I was looking around for another person when a little voice from behind me spoke up "Excuse me Miss Clark but could I be in your team." I turned round to see a little second year girl with short cropped bond hair. "Umm yeah sure. But can you play?" "Well I practiced last year a lot but I have never played a proper game before. My names Amy Love by the way." She replied smiling up at me. When the try out were finished everyone collapsed on the grass panting. Well I say everyone but I really mean all the people apart from last year's team and a few others. "Well that was a good session." Sirius raised his eyebrows to me. "But now I need to tell you who made the team." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a list. "Keeper-John Bates. Beater-Sirius Black and Bertram Aubrey." They may hate each other but they made a great team on the pitch. "Chaser-Me, Lexy Clark and Amy Love." Many people were muttering to each other stuff like: she was only a second year and how could she have made the team. Sam Sword even got up and marched of the pitch in a strop. I just smiled at her. "And Seeker- Niamh Samuels."


	12. Chapter 12

Alice and I were sat on my bed in our Pjs, me doing her hair, while Niamh was in the shower singing loudly. We always used to joke that one day we would form a band. Lily suddenly slammed open the door and came storming in plonking herself on my bed before letting out a groan. Alice and I exchanged a look before turning to Lily. "What happened now?" I asked. "He is so annoying, always like this. It's been a week and he has not done anything apart from do nothing." Lily ranted. "Wait, are you talking about James?" Alice asked, Lily nodded. "But why aren't you happy about this? He not constantly getting on your nerves now?" Lily just let out a grunt and fell back onto the bed. "Isn't it obvious?" Niamh said from the door. "We all looked at her in confusion. "She likes him." All our jaws dropped. "Lily go have a shower and get changed, we're having a girl night."

Niamh had pushed her bed up to mine and we were all spread out across them curtains shut around us with a silencing charm casted and all our sweets scattered all over the two beds. "So" Niamh started "from recent studies Alice and Frank are still going strong, Lily has a baby crush on James which we have known about since forever but is only just noticing, Lexy is just as mysterious as ever and I" I butted in "Have a mega crush on Remus!" Niamh went bright red and I knew I had reached the jack pot. "N-No I don't." She stammered. "Come on Niamh it's so obvious. You fancy him." Alice added. Niamh looked around worried. "Is it? Do you think he knows? What do I do now?" She stammered out. I knew she liked him but I didn't know it was this much.

We spent half the night talking everyone fell asleep around midnight but something kept me up. Finally I decide to get up and go for a walk but I couldn't go out without something to hide me. I sat on the end of the bed thinking until I realised that the boys still had the old invisibility cloak in their room. Smiling I crept over to their room. It was a mess, we have only been back a week and already it looks like a pigsty. "Hmm" I mumbled to myself "Where would I hide a cloak of invisibility?" I looked around then remembered the first time they had shown the cloak to me it had appeared from under James' bed. I looked under the bed and saw one of the floor boards were loose. Pulling it up I reached inside and my hand closed around the silky material. Grinning to myself I put the floor board back in place and backed out of the room while the boys all snored loudly drool hanging from their open mouths, honestly I often wonder how these four, well really three boys are considered the most handsome of the school.

I left the common room and walked down the hall not knowing where my feet would take me. The cloak was perfect as when Flich walked pasted I remained undetected yet his cat Mrs Norris seemed to be able to see me. Once I had passed them me feet took me out side to the owlery. I climbed the spiral stair to the circular room filled with owls where my owl sat right in front of me holding a letter in its beak. I reached over to take the letter and sat down against the wall on the only bit of floor that was not covered with owl poop. I held the letter in my hand and read the address. It was for me in my dad's handwriting. He hardly wrote to me unless it was urgent.


End file.
